


Майор Рид, Великий Паук-Оборотень и я

by colombine



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mirror Universe, Possibly Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colombine/pseuds/colombine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Терранской Империи только сильные выживают и только безумные ищут дружбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Майор Рид, Великий Паук-Оборотень и я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Major Reed, The Great Shapeshifting Spider and I](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147691) by Sita Z. 



> бета: nomad_child  
> дисклеймер: стандартный  
> разрешение автора на перевод: получено

Мерзкий ублюдок. Ошпаренный. Лицо со шрамом.

Меня так называют. О, не в лицо, больше нет. Мне хватило, пока я был не коммандером Чарльзом Такером, а скромным энсином, одним из тех, кто после окончания смены в инженерном отправляется прямиком на камбуз, чтобы отпахать кухонным рабом еще четыре часа. Шеф звал меня «рябой рожей», даже смешно, если подумать. Тот еще был остряк. Слышал, его нашли в трубопроводе Джеффри, с разделочным ножом в шее. Последняя шутка, так сказать.

Эти дни давно в прошлом, и не могу сказать, что скучаю по ним. Сейчас моя жизнь гораздо лучше, не только потому, что я больше не вспоминаю о «рябой роже». Как минимум, у меня собственная каюта. Едва хватает места для койки, консоли, стула и для маленького душевого модуля, но мне нравится и так. Наконец-то можно побыть в одиночестве. Никакого пердежа, никакого храпа и никаких стонов парня, мучающего своего маленького дружка на верхней койке. Никаких людей. Какая роскошь.

Да, могло быть и хуже. Офицерам честно выдают полный паек, а если немного доплатить интенданту – выпивку, сигареты и наркотики. Нам предоставлен неограниченный доступ к положенным корабельным «развлечениям» (проще говоря, к он-лайн базе данных и спортзалу) и свободный выбор среди низших по званию. По крайней мере, последняя привилегия позволяет держать моих людей в подчинении. Кто хочет оказаться в постели с Мерзким Рябым Ублюдком из Шоу Уродов? Нет желающих. Они бы предпочли поцеловать телларита или провести несколько приятных часов на гауптвахте у Рида (я и сам не знаю, что бы я выбрал). Итак, показатели эффективности моего отделения держатся на высоком уровне, а если кто-то планирует избавиться от старого доброго Мерзкого Ублюдка - обычно я узнаю за пару дней. Последним был энсин Бейкер. Мне с ними возиться недосуг, поэтому я обычно говорю Риду, а он… ну, скажем так, он любит свою работу и гордится ей. Маленький больной ублюдок.

Злоупотребляю ли я своим служебным положением? Признаюсь, нет. Конечно, я спал с Т’Пол, пару месяцев назад. Большинство терран на борту побрезговали бы вулканкой, даже с такими буферами, как у нее, но я не возражаю. Видите ли, я не в том положении, чтобы привередничать. И потом, у нее была проблема. Я до сих пор не понял, что да как, да и она не рвалась обсуждать - в общем, что-то, связанное с вулканской физиологией. Ей надо было найти партнера или медленно мучительно сдохнуть одной-одинешеньке. Думаю, в сравнении с таким вариантом даже рябая рожа сгодится. 

Вопреки слухам, я не трахаю никого из своих подчиненных. Почему нет? Ну, начнем с того, что я их не хочу. А Т’Пол, как вулканке, плевать на внешность. Она не вздрагивала, видя мое лицо вблизи, и не отшатывалась в омерзении, касаясь покрытой шрамами кожи между лопатками. Правда, она вообще мало что делала, просто лежала бревном и думала об Англии. Или, учитывая кто она, - о Вулкане. Но и это лучше, чем ничего, особенно если ничего длится уже почти год.

По сравнению с остальными офицерами нашей развеселой компании у меня скучная и неинтересная жизнь. Я не устраиваю оргий, не ввожу токсичные вещества нелюдям из экипажа и не делаю заметок, наблюдая их мучительную гибель; я не интригую, не подсиживаю, не отсасываю капитану в его каюте, я не закладываю взрывчатку в жилых отсеках моих инженеров. Хотел бы я, чтобы Рид придумал другой способ избавляться от слабаков: я потерял счет обугленным перегородкам, которые пришлось менять из-за его кадровой политики. Хотя с другой стороны, если учесть, что он всегда готов позаботиться о парочке моих потенциальных убийц, мне не на что жаловаться.

В общем, не буду спорить, я очень скучный парень. Хотите скажу, какое у меня хобби? Я играю на губной гармошке. Серьезно. Капитан в свободное время возлежит в джакузи в окружении знойных и усердных энсинов, Флокс наслаждается препарированием (зверушек или ксеносов, кто попадется), Рид проектирует новые орудия пыток и устраивает взрывы тут и там по кораблю, Хоши… ну, она обычно в джакузи с Арчером. А я? Рябая рожа сидит у себя и наигрывает блюз на губной гармошке.

Ну, можете осуждать. А мне лично помогает расслабиться. Главное – никаких людей.

В сухом остатке, я не стремлюсь что-то менять в своей жизни. Знаете, я уже думал об этом. Организовать маленький несчастный случай с полем гравитации в каюте Арчера было бы несложно: скажем, запустить его на 5g. Ой. Потом я бы послал кого-нибудь прибрать беспорядок и вселился уже на следующий день, весь корабль – в моем распоряжении и к моим услугам.

Но я же сказал, я скучный парень. Слишком сложно, слишком многих пришлось бы подкупить, убить или шантажировать, чтобы заставить смириться с переворотом. Как-нибудь обойдусь. Мне даже джакузи не надо. Чего мне действительно хочется, так это спокойно заниматься своими делами, на своей личной территории. А для этого необязательно быть капитаном.

Кроме того, мне нравится работать с двигателем. Даже если чертова радиация сделала меня похожим на Эрнста Блоферда. Угу, того самого обезображенного шрамами парня из старого фильма про Джеймса Бонда, который в конце убивает Бонда и уезжает в закат с чемоданом налички. Кинематограф – еще одно мое захватывающее хобби.

Я не хочу ничего менять в своей жизни, именно поэтому сейчас я немного беспокоюсь. Видите ли, у меня есть картотека. Не настоящая: найди кто-нибудь нечто подобное в моих личных файлах, и я буду мертв быстрее, чем успею сказать «конфиденциальная информация». Все у меня в голове. Если случается что-то из ряда вон выходящее, оно отправляется прямиком в картотеку. У меня есть список с пометкой «убийцы» и список с пометкой «мертвые убийцы», с перекрестными ссылками к первому. На данный момент количество записей в этих списках совпадает. Есть список «огонь противника» и есть – «огонь противника - повреждения устранены», список «капитан недоволен качеством работ» и список «был в лазарете». Понимаете принцип? Приходится сводить дебет с кредитом, поддерживать баланс, иначе я сойду с ума. Если я буду слишком волноваться об этом, если я не смогу спокойно спать по ночам - я не смогу уделять должное внимание своей работе. А быть внимательным на работе – очень и очень важно. Не хочу кончить как наш шеф-повар. Разделочный нож, помните? Себе я такой участи не хочу, поэтому веду картотеку.

И вот произошло "это". Случай, который я не могу внести в систему, потому что это не нападение, не убийство и даже не одно из дисциплинарных взысканий капитана, которые оставляют тебя стонать и перхать кровью на палубе. Да, да, знаю, и как я сам не догадался: просто создай новый список, если старые не подходят, делов-то. Но проблема в том, что я не знаю, как его назвать. Ни малейшего понятия. И тут приходят беспокойство и бессонница по ночам. А мне они нафиг не сдались.

Все началось в кают-компании. Обычно я там не появляюсь. Предпочитаю обедать у себя, где не приходится слушать чужую болтовню или волноваться, что стоит мне отвернуться, кто-нибудь опустошит маленький пузырек с чем-нибудь неприятным в мой стакан. Время от времени Арчер приглашает меня в офицерскую кают-компанию. Тогда я сижу там, наблюдаю, как они с Хоши творчески подходят к процессу поедания пищи, и делаю вид, что не задыхаюсь от кошмарного зловония Портоса. Если у какой собаки и есть проблемы с пищеварением, то точно у этой.

Не, обычно я стараюсь избегать как кают-компании, так и любого места, которое адская гончая Арчера успела испортить своими богомерзкими миазмами.

Тем не менее, в тот день я сидел в кают-компании. Может быть, меня достала моя крошечная каюта, может, я забыл, что предпочитаю есть в одиночестве. Не знаю. Видите ли, я не забиваю голову подобной ерундой. Слишком занят, удерживая разделочные ножи на безопасном расстоянии.

Как бы то ни было, я сидел там, читал доклады и кушал свой мясной рулет. Как обычно в одиночестве, но меня это устраивает. Возможно, Т’Пол бы ко мне подсела, да хотя бы потому, что я не пялюсь на ее сиськи, но ксеносов не допускают в кают-компанию. Им приходится забирать свою порцию на камбузе и есть у себя. Если они вообще что-то получат. Как я слышал, шеф может быть несколько пристрастным при распределении пайков. 

Итак, я сидел один, а за соседним столом расселась компания уродов из МАКО Рида. Я не люблю МАКО. Никто не любит. В большинстве своем туда набирают зеков, которым в свое время предоставили выбор: подписать контракт на вечное рабство на Терре или присоединиться к Силам Безопасности Звездного Флота. Карательно-исправительная система обеспечивает нам неиссякаемый приток добровольцев, и это неплохо, потому что пушечного мяса не может быть слишком много. Штурмуем ли мы корабли, атакуем ли колонии, они первые, кого застрелят, покалечат или оставят в заложниках в тех редких случаях, когда нам приходится торговаться. Само собой, мы никогда не возвращаемся за этими «заложниками».

Никто не любит МАКО, и могу поспорить, они платят той же монетой. Они лебезят перед Арчером и Ридом, ненавидят Хоши и Флокса, им плевать на Мэйвизера (странно, кажется, всем на него плевать), и они не испытывают ничего кроме презрения к Т’Пол и ко мне. К ней, потому что она вулканка, а ко мне – потому что я мерзкий ублюдок, который умудрился до сих пор остаться в живых, никого не убив. Полагаю, это противоречит их _картине мира_. Не смотрите на меня так. Я много читаю. А чем еще заниматься, сидя в одиночестве в своей каюте? Сколько ж можно играть на гармошке.

Эти МАКО в кают-компании недавно вернулись с дежурства и уже порядочно набрались. Как обычно. Я не обращаю на МАКО особого внимания: вношу в свой список «обычных неприятностей» и забываю.

Потом я услышал свое имя. Один из них, Хайес, что-то сказал - я не расслышал, – и вся компания радостно заржала, как и положено неотесанным мужланам.

\- Эй, Такер! – крикнул Хайес. – Ты что, не мог прийти в кают-компанию вечерком, когда все свалят? Думаешь, всем так приятно обедать, глядя на _это_?

Он скорчил рожу и изобразил крадущегося зомби. Остальные недоумки так захохотали, что один даже свалился со стула, разлив по палубе свою выпивку.

\- О, да, - добавил еще один, сержант Кемпер. – Это отвратительно. Меня тянет блевать. Странно, что тебе не запретили появляться в кают-компании из соображений гигиены.

Почему им сходит с рук такое поведение, настолько вопиюще нарушающее субординацию, что любого другого давно бы уже поставили к стенке? Ну, потому что они МАКО. Какой смысл казнить человека, от которого через неделю может не остаться ничего, кроме космической пыли. Кроме того, мы не можем позволить себе бездумно их тратить. Новеньких приходится запрашивать на Терре, но у нас может и не быть времени вернуться и пополнить запасы.

Я показал Хайесу средний палец и встал из-за стола. Может, я и трус, но не дурак. Я не собираюсь ввязываться в драку с шестью раскаченными громилами, тем более, если они пьяны.

Смех преследовал меня по дороге из кают-компании. Я прошел в ближайшую уборную и посмотрел на свое лицо в зеркало. МАКО – те еще говнюки, но это не значит, что они слепые. Эта… эта штука у меня на лице. Шрам – слишком мягкое слово. Скорее огромный нарыв, будто взорвалось нечто заразное, заливая мое лицо кислотой, оставляя после себя покрытую струпьями, рваную борозду. Конечно, все было не так, я это знаю. Была радиация, длительное облучение дельта-частицами, которое иссушило мои клетки кожи и прикрыло мой правый глаз, теперь я им почти ничего не вижу. Но то, на что я смотрел в зеркале, выглядело зараженным, нечистым. Омерзительным.

Итак, я саданул по зеркалу и вышел. А что мне было делать? В конце концов, это всего лишь МАКО, «обычные неприятности». Чем раньше ты учишься мириться с обычными неприятностями, тем больше у тебя шансов выжить.

Именно тогда случилось то, что я продолжаю обдумывать так и этак, вертеть в голове, и все же не могу внести в картотеку. Я шел по коридору и тут увидел их. Хайеса и Рида.

Заметьте, мне не нравится Хайес, но Рид – другое дело. Между нами я могу признать: я немного боюсь его. Он безумен. Не в смысле, сумасшедший ученый, как Флокс, или шизофреник, как энсин Новакович. Не, все гораздо хуже.

Откуда я знаю? Ну, есть еще одна странность. Видите ли, Рид иногда приходит ко мне в кабинет в инженерную и рассказывает о разных вещах. Зачастую это один из его пыточных проектов, потому что ему нужна моя помощь с технической частью. У него целая полка этих проектов, аккуратно подписанных и упорядоченных по алфавиту, с перекрестными ссылками к частям тела, которые предполагается увечить, дробить или резать. Я уже говорил, что у меня скучные хобби? Ну да ладно. Самое странное, что, кажется, он так и не реализовал ни одного своего проекта. Он только разрабатывает их и бесконечно обсуждает со мной. Потому что, как он говорит, у меня инженерный склад ума и ему это нравится. Я не знаю, оскорбляться мне или нет, но я всегда с ним соглашаюсь. Почему я такой бесхребетный трус? Вы бы видели этот безумный блеск в его глазах. Парень с такими глазами может сказать мне что угодно, хоть что из меня получится отличная игрушка для Портоса, я только кивну и продолжу заниматься своим делом. Нет, спасибо. Я предпочитаю, чтобы мои внутренности оставались на месте.

Это не все из того, о чем мы говорим. Как-то раз он рассказал мне, что верит в великого паука-оборотня, который управляет вселенной, и что однажды тот вернется и уничтожит известный нам мир, и ничто уже не будет как прежде. Если черепаха прежде его не остановит. Он вычитал это в какой-то книге и проникся. Поэтому он со дня на день ожидает конца света и готов к нему.

Еще он рассказал, что ненавидит МАКО, капитана Арчера и почти всех на Энтерпрайзе. Он бы подорвал тут все к ебеням, но до сих пор не было удобного случая. Кроме того, ему нравятся наши маленькие беседы.

Итак, я увидел Рида и Хайеса и сначала подумал, что они слились в каком-то свирепом, жестоком поцелуе (не могу представить, чтобы Рид целовался по-другому). Потом я заметил, что их губы не соприкасаются и что лицо Хайеса искажено болью. А еще через мгновение я заметил, что Рид пришпилил его к стене одной рукой, а другой сжимает его яйца. Выпученные глаза Хайеса слезились от боли.

Рид мягко обернулся; казалось, он нисколько не удивился при виде меня.

\- Приветствую, коммандер, - сказал он.

Я вылупился на них:

\- Что происходит?

\- О, мы с сержантом просто кое-что обсуждали, - сказал он, и, судя по полному слез скулежу Хайеса, немного сжал руку. - Прискорбно, но, кажется, мы так и не смогли прийти к согласию. Минуту назад я спросил сержанта, не думает ли он, что задолжал вам извинения за свое неподобающее поведение в кают-компании, но у него возникли трудности с понимаем моей точки зрения. Разве не так, сержант?

Между всхлипами Хайеса можно было различить только: 

\- П-пожалуйста, сэр… я…

\- Коммандер, вы помните наш маленький разговор на прошлой неделе? Мы говорили об использовании тисков для пальцев, но только не на пальце, а на других частях тела.

Я кивнул. Такое забудешь.

\- Что ж, думаю, я могу продемонстрировать вам воздействие почти аналогичное искомому, _вживую_ , так сказать.

И он вывернул руку. Хайес взвыл, а я почти вздрогнул. Не потому, что мне было жалко Хайеса - не было, ни на секунду. Но я слишком отчетливо представил себе, насколько это больно.

\- Ну же? – спросил Рид, и Хайес, человек, который не извинился бы и перед собственной мамочкой, случись ему сжечь ее дом (насколько я знаю, здесь он именно поэтому), захлебываясь слезами, начал уверять меня, что ему очень жаль и что это никогда не повторится.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Рид, и отпустил его. Хайес сполз по стене. Его лицо пошло пятнами, слезы стекали по щекам в приоткрытый рот, влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, и он продолжал тихонько скулить, как раненый пес. Короче, выглядел он жалко.

Рид кивнул мне:

\- Доброго вечера, коммандер.

С этими словами он пошел по коридору к турбо-лифту. Поколебавшись, я догнал его.

\- Зачем вы это сделали? – спросил я. Я не возражал, просто был сбит с толку. И ведь подумать только, я уж было решил, что после паука-оборотня Риду меня ничем не удивить.

Он нахмурился:

\- Что?

\- Зачем вы это сделали? Заставили Хайеса извиниться? – пояснил я, на случай, если он уже забыл о произошедшем. В конце концов, он не в своем уме. 

Он внимательно посмотрел на меня, что было само по себе странно. Обычно при разговоре Рид смотрит по сторонам, проверяя возможных убийц.

\- Я собираюсь позаботиться о тебе, - сказал он, и его глаза безумно блеснули, но на этот раз я не смог удержать язык за зубами. То, что он сказал, было слишком возмутительно.

\- Да что ты говоришь, позаботиться обо мне? Я сам могу позаботиться о себе! Зачем ты вообще…

\- Я собираюсь позаботиться о тебе, - повторил он, и я до сих пор не уверен, была ли это угроза или обещание. Теперь понимаете, почему это не проходит ни в один из списков?

\- Если кто-то оскорбит тебя из-за твоего лица, я найду его и заставлю страдать. Если кто-то будет усложнять тебе жизнь в инженерной, я назначу ему продвинутую боевую подготовку и сделаю из него отбивную. Если кто-то замыслит убить тебя, я избавлюсь от него и выкину тело в шлюз, вместе с мусором.

\- Ты уже начал, - напомнил я, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы сказать что-то еще. – Избавляться, я имею в виду.

Он довольно кивнул:

\- Рад, что ты заметил.

Я покачал головой.

\- Но… зачем?

Он пожал плечами:

\- Пустяки. На то и нужны друзья.

В этот момент подъехал турбо-лифт, и я остался стоять там с отвисшей челюстью и с ошалелым, как у выкинутой на берег рыбы, видом.

Вот и все. Никаких объяснений, ничего, кроме этого краткого разговора. И он держит слово. Мое подразделение работает как никогда эффективно, никто не называет меня Мерзким Ублюдком, даже за спиной, потому что Рид узнает. Он всегда узнает. Я даже избавлен от обедов с капитаном. Без понятия, как Рид этого добился, но я уверен, это его рук дело. Он заботится обо мне. А моя картотечная система летит к чертям. Баланс больше не сходится, а я не знаю, что и думать. Может быть, конец света действительно близок, и паук-оборотень пожрет нас всех. Если Малкольм прежде его не остановит.

Малкольм? Да, так я теперь его называю. Он сам мне велел, когда заходил в прошлый раз, а кто я такой, чтобы спорить с парнем с такими глазами. В смысле, безумными глазами. Взгляд которых может заставить меня сделать что угодно.

Теперь он чаще бывает у меня. Иногда приносит всякие приятные мелочи из тех, которые сложно достать даже офицеру: настоящий виски, шоколад, хот-доги из натурального мяса. Я как-то спросил его, как он все это достает, и он ответил, что немного поговорил с шефом. Разделочные ножи? О да, уверен, они упоминались в разговоре.

Кто-то идет, и по шагам я слышу, что это он. Возможно, он хочет обсудить со мной еще один из своих безумных чертежей для его очередного проекта. Последний - для разнообразия - даже не включает пыточный инвентарь. У него появилась идея: проникнуть в параллельную вселенную, убить наших двойников и занять их места, и конечно же, я тот, кто поможет ему. В конце концов, кто тут с инженерным складом ума?

Знаете, не так важно, о чем мы с ним разговариваем. Просто приятно чувствовать, что ты здесь не один.

Непривычная мысль.


End file.
